Tide pod Chan and Earth Chan
Tide pod Chan and Earth chan is a Anime Meme series Produced by Sebsperniclark Productions. the series features Tide pod chan and Earth chan, and also Clorox chan and even memes of 2018 and fortnite. it premiered on Youtube on August 17th 2019 and aired on August 18th 2019. it is a spin off tv series of the Cvsl saga Premise with summer 2018 coming and school almost ending, Tide pod chan and Earth chan go out to hangout, play fortnite, and have fun with memes, and even go to solve memes and meme review both of them and even fix fortnite's problems and the consequences of emote lawsuits Season 1 Episode 1 Fortnite meme strike Earth Chan plays fortnite with school coming to an end due to the summer holidays while Tide pod chan is planning on a date with Clorox Chan . however, Epic is having trouble with fortnite Season X due to mechs being completely garbage Episode 2 Mech's are trash With the Fortnite mechs getting boring and stupid to the fortnite Lobby, Tide pod chan and Earth chan must must stop the fortnite Boss before the mechs get really bad Episode 3 Halloween Earth chan is tricking kids of selling candy for halloween, so they decide to go out to get candy. however, they can't get mr krab's candy because they cost money Episode 4 Raid area 51 Tba Episode 5 Star Wars argument with the release of the Rise of Skywalker coming by, Tide pod chan and Earth chan have an argument that the prequels are way better than the Sequel trilogy, leading them into a fight which features a lightsaber duel Episode 6 SMG4 vs Tide pod SMG4 and his friends are trying to make Tide pod chan and Earth chan get involved in their mr krabs meme money over their anime arc series, but they refuse. after a brief FBI open up by meggy, Tide pod chan and Earth chan fight SMG4 to see if their in the splatfest finale or not Development while Cvsl 2 part 2 and fortnite the movie are in Development, Seb announces that he will make a tv show this summer for the anniversary of LaurenzSide's sims 4 memes theme series, and that it's titled Tide pod chan and Earth chan, scheduled a release date for july 17th 2019 during a livestream. on July 17th 2019, Seb delayed the episode because it has not yet started development because from getting ideas from the meme videos on youtube and playing Fortnite to have a break, due to that the characters have been memed in the knowyourmeme website and classified on Pewdiepie's meme review's. on August 15th 2019, episode 1 was in development and concluded on August 17th 2019, however, the music from one of tfue and some meme videos, has got a copyright claim because meaning if you use music from movies like Disney and Sony, it will cause a copyright strike and to pay amount of money for the claim and even remove some music to not get demonetized. as it was finished by Sony vegas pro, it featured the Ali a intro that will play out if a meme is spoken. as the episode was premiered, it was proven wrong that the copyright strike was not enabled. after the first episode premiere, seb confirm a second episode that is untitled at this point Memes there is alot of memes that been featured in the series, including, the fortnite emotes orange Justice and flossing that have got copyrighted for epic, the mech's from Fortnite season X being Garbage, the Ali a intro playing in the background and sung by Earth chan.8 Ugandan Knuckles seen on a tf2 training screen in epic's conference office, and even Earth chan playing Fortnite, the music from kevin macleod, sounds from Valve's half life 2, Tide pod chan as a anime girl of the chemical substence Tide pods for the Tide pod challenge, Clorox chan as Bleach chan for Bleach, Earth chan watching Ali a on her phone, and even kissing Tide pod chan (because she is her girlfriend, though Tide pod chan's crush is clorox chan and her ex crush is Earth chan). the Daily bugle is also Mentioned by Clorox chan, meaning it's foreshadowing Spider man homecoming. there are also plans for Tik tok memes and even more Fortnite to be added to episode 2 which includes the Fortnite streamer Ninja. Star wars Arguement will also feature Baby yoda, Ben swolo and other Star wars memes from The Mandalorian and the Rise of skywalker